Memories
by long under tree
Summary: Legolas' memories from the beginning of his friendships with the Fellowship till the time he sails the Sea. Please r/r! No flames thankee, only constructive criticisms. (Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up, please forgive me) *chapter 6 is up*
1. Prologue: The Sea

Disclaimer: Sadly, all characters, places and artefacts belong to The Man Himself - J. R. R. Tolkien. Unless I state otherwise.   
  
This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure where my writing stands :P I would have done an RGB fanfic or a Lodoss fanfic but because I read the books and watched the movie one after the other I can't help but do this. Be kind :)!   
  
This story is going to be a little according to the book, a little according to the movie, and much of my own imagination. Close friendships do not imply slash, which means friends may hug/kiss and so on with no romantic notions involved.   
No flames please. Praises and constructive criticisms are greatly welcomed. ;)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Prologue: The Sea  
  
The leaves were falling.  
  
The lone elf leaned back on the cool bark of the oak, white knife still in hand, admiring his handiwork.   
He had been working on it for days, months - it was coming close to a full year. All the time and energy he had was spent on crafting it, working ever so studiously, pausing only to eat, and very rarely, to rest.  
And now, the ship was nearly done.   
  
He sat down, abandoned his tool and shifted his glance to the sparkling waters close by. The fading sun had dipped halfway below the horizon; her remaining rays painting the vast ocean a beautiful gold.   
His face glowed as she basked him with her light, and one could see that his youth and beauty had never diminished all these years, only that his eyes -  
The eyes that once upon a time only heralded joy and hope now seemed only to contain a quivering darkness, a faint desperation, and an unspeakable sadness.   
  
"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!"  
  
A long-forgotten voice seemed to mingle with the Sea's harmonious music, bringing back memories he had so frantically tried to forget by burying himself in work.   
"Why should I beware of the Sea, Lady Galadriel?" Legolas thought defiantly, trying hard to push back the memories as far as he could, "It will give me solace where none other can."  
His lips curled into a bitter smile, and he closed his eyes. Reaching out, he opened his free hand to feel the autumn leaves, as they rode the gentle breeze and passed him by.   
  
But his hand began to falter, as an old rhyme he learnt as a child rang in his ears, finally opening the last gate in his mind where events of the past were thought long dead and buried.   
  
As green leaves fall when comes the snow  
Mortals likewise come and go  
  
His lithe frame shook once, twice, and suddenly he gave a strangled cry, as the torrent of forgotten memories hit him full.  
  
  
And when the light died and darkness filled the sky, Legolas Greenleaf drew his knees close, and his tears began to fall.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope whoever who reads this likes it! The following chapters will be about Legolas and most of his life - covering the beginning of his friendships with Aragorn and Gimli, till the time when Legolas builds the ship to sail to the Grey Havens.   
I'm not sure how much I'm going to write, but the more reviews I get, the more likely this story will flourish and bloom ;) 


	2. Chapter 1: Hope

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns these guys, places, artefacts and so on. Why not me.   
  
I'm very pleased to receive reviews... *grins a mile wide* Now I understand why other writers want reviews so much! It sure makes a person feel good. :)  
  
Anyway, here's my first chapter, please review some more! Thank you! And for those who reviewed, my responses to you are below! *beams*  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Hope  
  
The rider brought her steed to a halt, a smile playing on her face as she breathed deeply the familiar scent of Rivendell.   
She was home.  
  
She dismounted, and stroked her horse's nose, preparing to lead it inside. Then all of a sudden, her sharp elven ears detected an alien presence in the trees above. Her hands reached for the hilt of her sword, but before she had a chance to react, the trespasser leapt off the tree, landed in front of her and bowed.  
"From all the stories I've heard, I would have thought the Lady Evenstar was more demure," He winked, took her hand and kissed it.  
"She would, if a certain Master Greenleaf wasn't so sneaky in his movements," Arwen retorted, laughter in her eyes. She shook her hand out of his grasp and stepped forward to hug him.   
Legolas drew her close, and murmured:  
"It's good to see you again, my friend."   
  
"So, why are you here in Rivendell?" Arwen asked Legolas, as they walked side by side leading the horse along the garden's path.   
"I arrived three days ago, setting off when I received news that a rare elven beauty was making appearance at Lord Elrond's haven."   
Arwen groaned, and Legolas grinned in response, but quickly sobered. "Well, after all this time, I desired to see my childhood confidante again. It's been twenty years since we've last met, and I was overjoyed when I heard you were returning to Rivendell."  
Arwen stopped in her gait, and regarded her best friend seriously.   
"I'm glad you're here too, Legolas."   
He too, halted his steps, and smiled. "Besides, I missed the only person that could not do anything about me doing this." His long slender hand shot out and gave Arwen's hair a quick ruffle.  
"LEGOLAS!" Arwen yelled, chasing after the escaping elf.   
  
But Legolas was duly caught and his hair was mussed up in the same fashion. Arwen beamed at her now scowling friend, and considered him awhile.   
"After I left for Lothlórien, did you regularly visit my father?"  
Legolas was preening himself, but his hands paused mid-way in his disarrayed hair. "Aye, I did. Mirkwood and Rivendell have goods to sell to each other, and my father and Lord Elrond sometimes send messages, and I happen to be the lucky messenger."   
"Well then, has anything important happened in recent years?"  
"No, not really... Oh, there is someone whom Lord Elrond has adopt -" Legolas was cut short, as one of the Rivendell elves had come with word that the Lord Elrond was already waiting for his daughter.  
  
Legolas personally escorted Arwen to the hall where Elrond was waiting, and then left father and daughter to their reunion. He soon resumed his walk in the garden, his heart filled with gladness, for in the past he had long regarded her as his younger sister, and now she was finally back.  
Then he began to sing, as he remembered whom Arwen was always likened to.  
Long ago beneath the skylight  
Leaves below and trees above  
Beren sighted Lúthien Tinúviel  
And to Lúthien he gave his love  
  
A deeper voice joined his, as Legolas walked on, gradually nearing the source of it. Then, he saw the rugged, dark-haired youth who had long since grew dear in his heart.   
"Estel."   
  
Legolas had known the youth since he was two and came into the care of the Lord Elrond. Not that he had a great love for humans, but something about the kid was special; there seemed to be an aura of maturity and a deep wisdom in his eyes, even at adolescence. Soon enough, between Legolas and Estel grew a deep friendship, the former teaching the kid the ways of the world; the latter proving himself to Legolas to be witty, sensible and insightful.   
Eighteen years had passed, Estel had grown in mind and stature, and Elrond finally revealed his true lineage and heritage - that he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur and Lord of the Dunédain. Aragorn had confided this to Legolas, and the latter was glad. He had always felt that Estel deserved no less than royalty, for many heroes and kings of the past had never achieved the wisdom of this single youth.   
  
Legolas now walked silently with Aragorn at his side, both enjoying the simple company of the other. Legolas guessed that Estel was still struggling to accept the reality of his heritage, and thus preferred not to speak. But the elf was glad of Aragorn's preoccupation, for as he walked the paths he surreptitiously led the latter to the forest's heart where he - and sometimes, Arwen - would walk in the evenings to rest.   
With Estel still in deep thought, Legolas excused himself as the Ranger absent-mindedly continued down the lane, now and then humming the song of Lúthien and Beren.   
  
Then Legolas chuckled softly, as he murmured to the breeze:   
"This is my reunion gift to you, little sister."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
*Phew* that's over. I'm not good at writing happy scenes I think. But please do review! :)   
  
Thing2 - I'm glad you liked my prologue! *beam* And here's the next chapter, hope you like it too!  
  
Jevvica - Encouraging words you give! Thank you. :) Don't need to worry, Legolas hasn't gone to sail yet, and Gimli will definitely be part of the plot ;) Wait and see! *grin*  
  
Gabrielle Lawson - There you go, another chapter, hope you will enjoy it as much as the prologue! :)  
  
Yuna - Yep I've decided to further the story alright, and I'm hoping all of you will like it... and continue to support me hahaha! :)  
  
Nicole-r - I have! Continued I mean ;) 


	3. Chapter 2: Saddened Hearts

Disclaimer: I own zilch of these people, artefacts, places and so on and so forth. (Except the cook.) J.R.R. Tolkien does, but I wouldn't mind at all if I could take ownership ;) Nah, just kidding, I respect the Man a lot.   
When Elrond speaks to Aragorn, there is quite a bit of stuff from the book, but I did not copy it straight, for I have tried to remember what he told him and rephrased it though I did refer quite a number of times *sheepish* Still, the content of that part belongs to Tolkien, as well as some phrases. I have disclaimed.  
  
Author's note: I must thank my beta-reader (I would rather call her my editor but she doesn't seem to want that) for helping me read through :) and - what else - edit.   
  
*beams* I'm so happy! Reviews! Reviews! I love reviews. Review some more!  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Saddened Hearts   
  
"... And stop stealing the food before dinner begins! The Prince of Mirkwood at that!" The cook scolded the fleeing elf good-naturedly, all the while waving her dripping ladle at the retreating figure.   
"I can't help it! Your food's delicious!" Legolas turned and yelled back cheekily, stuffing another piece of bread into his mouth. The cook shook her head and returned to the kitchen, her eyes twinkling with humour.   
  
Legolas slowed down to a walk, and as he strolled along the corridor, he sighted Arwen pacing in the garden. She was deep in thought, a contented smile now and then gracing her fair face. Her cheeks were rosy in the sunlight, but they were emphasised by the occasional blush at her reverie.   
He too, smiled. It had only been a week since the first meeting between Aragorn and Arwen, yet both of them were already enamoured by the other. Legolas feigned ignorance about the matter, and Aragorn on his part would sit by him and talk for hours on end about how graceful Arwen's movements were, or likened her raven hair and the gem upon her brow to the dark night and its brightest star.   
Arwen would come exactly half an hour after Aragorn left (how Arwen could perfect this timing Legolas could not guess), sit at the very same spot, and gush about how wise and handsome Aragorn was. Legolas would sit with her, wearing the same innocent expression as before, but in his heart he would grin with joy of the knowledge that his two closest friends may some day become husband and wife.   
  
Legolas thought better than to disturb Arwen at the moment, since she would likely be punctual in her appointment later in the day. 'Ah, the sweet joy of young love,' Legolas pondered awhile. 'But it's not for me. It is too strange for I to comprehend, seeing how deeply in love the two of them are, yet both refuse to let me tell the other.'  
He shrugged and continued walking. But as he passed by the study room, he heard familiar voices, yet the solemnity in them was alien. Frowning, Legolas hid in a corner and concentrated on listening.   
  
"... The time has come for you to prove yourself, to either rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness where Isildur once failed. Years of trial still lie before you, and you shall take no wife, nor bind any woman to you in troth, before your time comes and you are found worthy of it."  
There was a stunned silence, and Legolas strained forward to hear, stealthily making his way to the open window. Then Aragorn whispered, "How could you have known...? I only told..."  
"Your own eyes have betrayed you, my son," said Elrond, "But I do not speak of my daughter alone, for you shall be betrothed to no man's child yet." But suddenly in Elrond's voice there seemed to be a foreign harshness, as he continued, "But as for Arwen Undómiel, Lady of Imladris and Lórien, the Evenstar of her people... Her blood is of greater lineage than yours, and she has lived already so long that you are but a yearling shoot beside a young birch of many summers. She is too far above you."  
Then there was great distress in Legolas' elvish face, for in that instant he knew that his blessing had become a curse to both of his friends. His hands subconsciously curled into quivering fists, unknowingly mirroring Aragorn, whose whitened knuckles tightened on an ebony chair.  
"And so, I think, it may well seem to her. But even if her heart were turned towards you, I should still be grieved because of the doom awaits us."  
"What is that doom?" Those who knew Estel well heard the pain in his voice, and Legolas was grieved by it.  
"As long as I abide in Middle-Earth, she shall live with the youth of the Eldar, and when I depart, she shall follow," Elrond answered, and his tone softened, "if she so chooses."  
"I see," said Aragorn wearily, walking towards the window, "that I have turned my eyes to a treasure no less that Beren once desired. Such is my fate." Then suddenly he turned around with a start, "But lo! Master Elrond, the years of your abiding has run short at last, and the choice must soon be laid on your children to part with… you, or with this realm."  
"Truly," said Elrond, "but many mortal years must still go by, before Arwen, my dearest daughter, chooses her path. It lies upon you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, to bring one of us, you or me, to a bitter parting beyond the world's end. You do not know yet what you desire of me." Then Elrond sighed, and sadly said, "But the years will bring what they will. We will speak no more of this till many more have passed, for the days are darkening, and evil is arising."  
  
As he heard Aragorn's footsteps fade away, Legolas bent his head in sorrow, and his nails bit deeper into his palms' flesh. He could stand it no longer. How could Elrond treat his foster son as such?  
"How could you?" Legolas demanded as he stood at the doorway of the study room, glaring accusingly at Elrond.   
Elrond did not move from his seat, but turned a calm gaze on him, and Legolas suddenly felt like a child in front of the Master of Rivendell. But Legolas held his ground, and locked an icy stare with him.   
"You hardly make a good eavesdropper, Legolas." Elrond's attempt at humour fell flat, as Legolas strode toward him, fury ablaze.   
"And you, are a pathetic liar!" Legolas spat out, "For one who can read people's hearts, you should very well know that Arwen loves Aragorn, and would never think of him as an inferior, mere mortal. If someone is as wise as people make him out to be, perhaps he would grant those whom he claim dear to him some happiness!"  
Elrond stood up and grabbed the younger elf's collar. "Do you think it does not hurt me to separate them?"  
Undaunted, Legolas growled and mocked, "Ah, he has feelings, does he not?"   
Elrond released his grip, and sighed wearily. "You do not understand. Aragorn is still a child, and he has much to learn before he becomes king. No, Legolas, I do not think of Estel as a mere mortal either. Though he is strong and wise beyond his years, he is still soft, and needs the experience. There is evil afoot, and Aragorn will undoubtedly have a part to play in the destiny of Middle-Earth.   
"You would think me selfish, to keep Arwen in the sanctuary of Rivendell, especially when she is a great warrior herself. But I have no intention of keeping her here, for she too, will have to fight her own battles in times to come. That is as far as I can foresee, Legolas, but I cannot predict all. Estel and Undómiel are both dear to my heart, but if one should fall into darkness, the other must find strength to fight on.  
"Then, let me be the one to cruelly tear them apart, before their love deepens. This shall be my only intervention," Elrond said bitterly, "my soul is already filling with guilt and remorse." Then, a sad smile touched the corners of his lips, and he said, "Should Fate bring them together once more, I give them my blessings."  
Legolas softened then, his anger easing, finally understanding what Elrond had done, as he placed a comforting hand on the elder's shoulder.   
But Elrond shook his head, and spoke again. "I fear Arwen must endure one more parting."   
Legolas lifted his brows in question, but in his heart he already knew the answer.  
  
"You, too, must leave."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
OK! There, such a long chapter. *peer above* I hope you have all enjoyed it :) Please review!   
  
Rogue Runaway - Ahh, your words of encouragement are very heartening :)! Well, it is true that Arwen was advertised extensively though her role was small, but I assure you that in the book she's pretty cool! *beam* But of course, there's no other character I like better than Legolas (don't most of us ;))   
  
TinyTiger - :) I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I hope you like this chapter as much *hopeful grin* Please continue to review!  
  
littlefish - There, my chapter's finally out :). I'm really happy you reviewed, and you gave me such a nice review at that! *happy sigh* Thanks for all your compliments and I hope you like this chapter too!   
  
Jocelyn - *gulp* sorry! I took so long to get this chapter out, partly because I had tests coming up and partly cos' inspiration didn't come very quickly. Glad you find my story intriguing though, please continue to review! :)  
  
Jevvica - Thanks for continuing the reading! *grin* I absolutely love the friendship between Legolas and Gimli too… That's my fave bit! How's this chapter?   
  
Tree - Definitely not! Legolas' bagel must NOT be stolen. But then, his bagels hadn't arrived by Bagel Express yet so he didn't think of that possibility. :) 


	4. Chapter 3: Partings

Disclaimer: I own no one, no thing, no where. All belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Author's note: I now declare my official beta-reader (actually she forced me to) is Rogue Runaway, and I thank her for her nit-pickiness in all my chapters, past, present or future. She would also like to place an advertisement here saying that whoever would like her to beta-read, please contact her (or else you could review me, I'll contact her :))   
[Aside to Rogue Runaway, this advert will cost you $50 :)]  
  
Another thing is that a couple of reviewers have asked whether there'll be any slash in this story... Sorry... I think I won't be writing slash here, because it's not really my type, and I prefer writing about friendships (no offence though!)... Besides it's my first fanfic and I haven't read much slash yet, so I won't quite know how to write slash. So I best stick to non-slash :)  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Partings  
  
Aragorn and Arwen were already at the gate, waiting for him.   
As he rode near, his friends smiled at him, but their cheerful miens did nothing to disguise the sadness that weighed heavy in all their hearts.   
Legolas dismounted from his steed, and moved forward as though to comfort the duo, but found no words of solace to offer. Instead, Arwen stepped between the two men, and gazed toward the rising sun.   
"I suppose," Arwen softly said, "that this is farewell." Legolas understood where her worries lay - it wasn't the parting that hurt her so much, it was rather the fear that one of them would be slain, never to return.   
"Nay." Legolas walked toward Arwen and gathered her in an embrace. "Nay, little sister. If we hold dear the memories we shared, and keep one another close to our hearts -should any of us fall to darkness, we will still live on. For memories never die, and that," he released her, and winked at Aragorn, "is the secret of immortality."  
"Ahh, so that's why elves are immortal," Aragorn said, understanding what Legolas was trying to do, "because they have photographic memories."  
Aragorn's deadpan expression won a genuine smile from Arwen, who replied, "Therefore let it be said that no one should ever anger an elf, for they may forgive, but they never forget!"   
By now, the three friends were grinning at each other, but Arwen knew it was time for them to leave.   
"Now, off you go." Arwen pushed the two men towards their horses. "Both of you had better return here in one piece," she stressed the last two words, "so you'd better take care of yourselves - "  
"What's this, the elven princess nagging at us?" Legolas teased, as he got onto his steed, "You must be ageing!"   
Arwen threw a most indignant look to him, then turned to focus on Aragorn. "Namarië, Aragorn, i elenath sila am le!" Aragorn turned a shade pinker, but nonetheless replied, "As upon you, Lady Undómiel. Farewell!" With this, the youth could take it no longer, and he rode away.   
Legolas then shot out his lanky hand and gave Arwen's hair a quick ruffle. "Farewell!" He smiled, and rode out of Rivendell.   
"LEGOLAS!"   
  
The tranquillity between the riders was broken by a query from Aragorn.   
"What are you thinking of, Legolas?"   
"The same three things as you, Estel," Legolas said, as the youth's brows shot upward, "why Arwen's eyes were glittering a little too brightly, when we must part on this road, and what the future brings for us."  
At the mention of the Evenstar, Aragorn's gaze grew dreamy, but he sighed and answered, "Aye. My father's counsel brings ominous tidings, and I expect we will have to go our separate ways for many years to come."  
They lapsed into silence once more, and Legolas remembered what Elrond had said to him.  
  
***  
  
"You, too, must leave."   
Legolas' eyes narrowed, but before he could respond Elrond had already continued.  
"The scroll that you were sent here with bore evil news. Even as we speak, the Necromancer's forces are already gathering, and foul creatures are multiplying in the midst of Dol Guldur. Thranduil did not wish to trouble you yet, but rather he hoped that he would have sufficient strength to contain the uprising evil."  
"But Sauron is too strong, is he not?" A thread of horror crept into Legolas' voice, though he struggled not to show it.  
"Indeed." Elrond looked at Legolas, and his eyes were filled with weariness. "Thranduil had bade me to keep this from you until he felt it necessary to summon you to return. Yesterday, an eagle came from afar, bearing the message that it was time for you to go home."  
  
"This is where we must say goodbye, Legolas." Aragorn's sad farewell interrupted Legolas' thoughts, only to find the former staring unseeing at the forked road before them.   
"We will meet again, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Legolas levelled a gaze with the ranger. "Even if we should be separated in these ill times, there is hope yet. We will meet again."   
Aragorn flashed a grateful smile to the elf, and said, "I hold you to this promise, my friend."  
"And I'm expecting you to fulfil your part, my lord," Legolas replied, "after all, Arwen will be waiting for both of us."   
Aragorn reddened again, and with a chuckle Legolas gave a command to his stallion, and rode away leaving the youth in a trail of dust.  
  
The elf then placed full concentration on the road ahead. He could not bear to turn back and look, fearing that if he did, he would refuse to leave. He only gripped the horse's manes tighter, closed his eyes and whispered to the two friends he had parted with.   
  
"Namarië, nîn mellon."  
  
  
Elvish translations:   
Namarië, Aragorn, i elenath sila am le - Farewell, Aragorn, may the stars shine upon you  
Namarië, nîn mellon - Farewell, my friends  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Oof. Sorry people! I had to put this chapter in - not much action yet I know, but there will be some in the next chapter I promise :)! Also I know my elvish is pretty lousy, but forgive me, I ain't no Tolkien scholar (though I would love to be *dreamy look*) :)  
Now, on with my replies ;)!   
  
Guardgirl1 - Yeahhh, Legolas rules =) and same here, I love reading about his friendships... Thank you for reviewing! You really encouraged me! I will continue to post more as long as you and more people continue supporting me *hint*   
  
Jevvica -You've been a very faithful reader and I'd like you to know I'm extremely grateful for that, but I must confess that I'm awfully sorry! I won't be getting to Gimli and Legolas for another one more chapter but I assure you I'm getting there as soon as I can! But please continue to support me *hopeful grin* Hope you like this chapter though!   
  
Jocelyn - You're my second most faithful reader and I'd like to thank you for that! I simply can't tell all my reviewers how much I appreciate them, but I really do :) Ahh, your review was a very morale-boosting one *beams* How do you like this chapter?   
  
Manten no Miko - Sorry! I don't think I will write slash very well, and it's not really my type, so I gotta stay away from it. Hmm, have you updated your Lodoss fic about ol' Ghim?   
  
Rogue Runaway - My dear editor (I should still refuse to call you my beta-reader), I have placed a nice advert for you on top and hope that your $50 cheque is arriving soon :) Also, no slashiness in this fic so - hey! You're my editor. You should know that I don't write slash... ;)   
  
littlefish - Next chapter is up *beam* Quite draggy I must admit but I had to put it in for transitional purposes. Mischievous streaks are good, don't you think? ;)   
  
TreeHugger - Thanks for reviewing, m'man! Your fic is very well written too! Continue to review, thankee! (I'm giving an advert for you, but it's on the house, no need for the $50 like my editor *grin*)   
  
Tonya - *grin* I'm glad you liked it, here's another chapter!  
  
Jay Tigran - Your CGB stories are pretty awesome too ;) Hope you continue to review! 


	5. Chapter 4: Death

Disclaimer: Unfortunately my surname is not Tolkien, and my name is not J.R.R., so I do not own any of these people, creatures, places, stuff, and most of the events that have happened in the Great Years.   
  
Ôlion is mine though, he's supposed to be a good friend of Legolas in Mirkwood, and he expertly wields a sword. His name means dream-son.   
The Ûn-fêr is also mine, the highest tree which Gollum liked to climb. It means the creature's beech-tree. (OK, lame, but never mind)  
  
Author's note: Hmm, this chapter may seem a little gory for some of you. Those who can't stand it should ask an older person to summarise it for you. I apologise for any inconvenience caused.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Death  
  
His bow sang with outrage, and the arrow hit right on target, piercing the orc's dark heart.   
"Ôlion! Behind you!" Legolas had no chance to help his friend - the orcs were closing on him as well. Fitting another two arrows from his quiver Legolas slayed the next orcs that revealed themselves from their hiding places.   
"Caun Legolas! Behind you as well!" Ôlion yelled as his sword beheaded one of the creatures and cleaved another's torso. Legolas' sharp elven ears had already detected them, but the orcs in front were already trouble enough. Finishing with the growling orc in front, he spun around and used his fitted arrow to pierce the first foe in his forehead, then swiftly used the same one to shoot the next.   
Even though the two elves were outnumbered, it was clear that the orcs were losing the battle. With a crude word in the tongue of Mordor, the orc leader signalled retreat, and in a few seconds the vile creatures fled into the depths of Mirkwood.   
  
The duo wearily trudged back to Thranduil's safe boundaries. Numerous injuries had been the price for that victory. Legolas was leaning on Ôlion, his clothes were torn - on his chest there was a long gash that bled sluggishly, not to mention a deep cut on his arm with some splinters in it. Ôlion was not far off either, his pale face had been bestowed with a slash and his back was suffering from a half-healed wound that had reopened in the strenuous battle.   
They were greeted by anxious elves who immediately brought them to the healing houses, where their wounds were dressed and herbs were applied.   
  
It was a good sixty-six years* after Legolas parted with Aragorn and Arwen, and trouble had been brewing in Middle-Earth, slowly but surely. Thranduil had summoned his son in haste, for Legolas was one of the more skilled elves in Mirkwood - the false image of temporary peace had made the elves of Thranduil's realm become lax in their training. Dol Guldur had become restless of late, foul fumes were in the air and orcs flourished and spread their forces, like termites from a nest.   
The domain where Thranduil governed was struggling to be maintained - orcs had begun to attack the borders of the King's realm, and it was only barely that the boundaries of Northern Mirkwood could remain where they were.   
  
Thranduil entered the healing house, and Legolas rose to greet his father, but could not help wincing when he bowed.   
"How are your wounds?" Thranduil queried, glancing at the two elves.  
"They aren't as bad as they look, sire, and they'll heal soon." Legolas tried to reassure his father, as he easily read the elven king's concealed anxiety.  
"Nothing that the two of us can't handle, your majesty," piped Ôlion.   
Thranduil gave a tight smile that showed he obviously was not comforted by their words, but questioned no further and addressed his son, "Legolas, you have visitors."  
Legolas' face brightened and he asked, "Mithrandir?" *   
"Aye," Thranduil replied, "And a mortal man with an ugly brute."   
  
Puzzling over who it could be, Legolas exited the healing house, and walked towards the courtyard. There with the old wizard stood a strangely familiar rugged figure. Legolas could not believe his eyes.   
"If you would stop gaping, Legolas, we would like you to come to the shade." Gandalf instructed.   
At the mention of the prince's name, the rugged figure swivelled around with the same momentary astonishment, and then his handsome face broke into a grin.  
"Legolas!"  
"Estel!"   
As Legolas drew near, elf and mortal studied each other. To Aragorn, Legolas looked as he was since the time he first knew him, but the sharp ranger's eyes did not miss the bandage on the latter's arm, and he looked up in concern for his friend.   
To Legolas, Estel had changed much - the eyes of Aragorn were no longer youthful, they had become forlorn and tired, and much of the enthusiastic glimmer that once shone had now dimmed. Worries and care had creased his brows, had etched upon his face the weariness of Time. His eyes caught Aragorn's and he gently shook his head to tell his friend that he was alright.  
Then Legolas considered the writhing creature Aragorn was holding at bay, the "ugly brute" his father had spoken of. 'What on earth is this?' Legolas thought, bewildered at the hissing captive.   
It was very dirty, very wretched, and its large yellow eyes seemed to cover most of its face.   
Gandalf saw Legolas' gaze shift, and solemnly said, "I need a favour of you, Legolas."   
"I will do whatever is in my power to." Legolas replied - he still felt sorry about the way his father had treated Bilbo and his companions (even though they were dwarves). Ever since he had befriended the wizard, he felt necessary to be obliging to any favours Gandalf requested of him.   
"What Aragorn is holding now is the creature Gollum. I need the Mirkwood elves to guard him, for he is a sneaky thing, yet try your best not to hurt him, for I still hold hope that he may one day return to sanity." Here Gandalf paused, thinking awhile, then said, "I'm afraid that it may be hard not to hurt him though - he is afraid of sunlight, and shies away from the elven touch."  
"Should we... collar him?" Legolas asked, not liking the creature at all.   
Gandalf pondered over this and replied, "Perhaps it would be necessary." At this, Legolas beckoned a couple of elven guards to bring Gollum away, to chain him, and bring him not to the dungeons, but to the shaded but protected areas of the forest.   
"Now I shall take my leave to speak awhile with Thranduil, and perhaps the two of you may catch up with each other, before I return, for Aragorn must once again travel with me." Then Gandalf departed, and the two old friends spoke of the past years till late in the night.   
When Gandalf finally returned, Legolas had to once more bid the wizard and ranger goodbye.   
  
Two months after their visit, Legolas and his elven party brought Gollum out for his daily walk in the forest. The creature, as usual, was spitting and hissing at the disgruntled elves, and Legolas told them to bear with it, though they were very tempted to hurt him.   
They came to the highest tree, the Ûn-fêr as it was now called, for Gollum liked to climb it, climb to the highest boughs and feel the wind under the leaves' shade. Legolas bade the guards to release Gollum, and the creature shot up the tree in a blur of ebony.  
Legolas was about to ask who would take watch over the tree, when Ôlion and three other guards volunteered themselves.   
"Caun Legolas," said Ôlion, "you have taken charge of most of the watches ever since Gollum came here. This job should never have been assigned to a prince anyway, let us do it."  
Legolas returned a grateful smile, for he was indeed weary of the task, so the rest of the party and he strolled the forest together, relaxing in the summer breeze.   
  
Legolas was sitting by a birch tree, gazing at the sky. Though it was summer, the night was moonless, and starless, but rather, cloudy.   
Legolas saw it as an omen.   
Which was quickly fulfilled.   
"Yrch!" An urgent cry rang through the forest, signalling battle.   
He jumped to his feet and the next thing he knew he was running to the source of the yell. Legolas quickly readied his bow, and it was fortunate he did, for the first one came from behind.   
The arrow stuck itself in the orc's throat, instantly killing it. Three more attacked him, and with lightning speed he let his arrows meet their deadly targets.   
By this time Legolas could see the other elves of his party struggling to fight the orcs, and there was a growing fear in his heart that the younger ones may not be able to handle the battle.   
But he shoved the thought aside as he faced the more immediate problems. The relentless waves of orcs had repeatedly injured him, and had caused him to empty his quiver of arrows quickly. Soon after, he was reduced to fight with his long knife.   
Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain, and Legolas panicked. Madly fighting through the orcs, slashing at their throats and driving the knife into their chests, he found his way to the Ûn-fêr.   
As if on cue, the orcs retreated and disappeared as quickly as they came. Legolas ran towards the two crumpled figures at the foot of the tree. One guard was already slain, and as Legolas drew near he saw his childhood friend dying.  
Ôlion's chest was mangled, his face bloodied. A pool of dark liquid was gathering at his side, seeping into the ground. But even in the face of death, Ôlion did not forget his duty.   
"The orcs... took the creature... and the other elves... that way..." he whispered, every syllable an effort.   
Legolas knelt before him, held his hand tight, and told Ôlion, "Speak no more. You're going to be just fine." With this, he yelled to the rest of the elves, "Someone find a healer!"  
But Ôlion tugged at Legolas' hand weakly, saying, "I'm sorry, old friend... but my time is up. Take care, my... prince..." His lithe frame shuddered once, and then his eyes stared at Legolas, no longer seeing.  
  
Legolas' vision was blurred with tears. He stood up with a grim resolution and beckoned the rest of the party to follow him.   
"We must find Gollum while we still can." The elven prince broke into a run, white knife still drawn, towards the direction Ôlion last pointed to. He was running blindly, leading the rest with him - the only thing he wanted right then was revenge.   
But suddenly two arms encircled him and pulled him back, just before he could step into a river that seemed darker than the raven night. +  
"Caun Legolas, we cannot go there!" The older elf who saved him said.  
"And why not?" Legolas spun around angrily.  
The elves as one, sadly pointed towards the darkness ahead of them.  
  
Legolas turned back, slowly calming down. Then, in an instant he understood that he had no power to fulfil the duty that Ôlion had died defending.  
  
A sudden drizzle fell upon the discouraged party, and the raindrops fell upon Legolas' tear-stained face. He clenched his fists as he felt the rain descend, mixing itself with the blood of his reopened wound, trickling down his arm. Staining the soil red.   
  
After a long while, he spoke again, his voice filled with grief and hatred.  
  
"Dol Guldur."   
  
Translations:   
Caun - PrinceYrch - Orcs   
  
* 50 years after the meeting of Aragorn and Arwen, Gandalf began his search for the creature Gollum, and called upon the help of Aragorn. Years after, they searched Middle-Earth - Anduin, Mirkwood, even the boundaries of Mordor, but at this point in time Gollum was captured into Mordor so they couldn't find him. 16 more years passed and Gollum was finally released, only to be captured by Aragorn this time.   
I have assumed that Gandalf and Legolas must have known each other because of the former's dealings with Thranduil, and I believe that it was also why Legolas was chosen to be in the Fellowship (because Gandalf knew him) instead of a Rivendell elf.   
  
+ The rivers near Dol Guldur are said to be poisoned and evil. And for those who don't know, Dol Guldur is where Sauron (the Necromancer) resides when he is in Mirkwood.   
________________________________________________________________  
Wow. Very long chapter. But as Jocelyn says, long chapters are seldom a bad thing =) Hope you guys liked it! And I think you probably can tell, it's not good to be a character in my stories - you either get lots of emotional trauma or else you die. Hmmm.   
One more thing, a thousand apologies for the late and un-beta-ed chapter, for my editor has been busy and had advised me to post first. Not her fault though, and I'd like to advertise for her again (even though she still owes me 50 bucks): anyone who needs to beta your fic, go to Rogue Runaway! She's pretty good *grin*   
  
Jocelyn - Hey, you reviewed about 10 minutes after I posted =) Heheh, I had to write the transitional chapter (Chapter 3) but this chapter is longer and I hope you like it *grin* Thanks for your reviews, they always spur me to write more!   
  
KJGK - By the Valar! I love your review too :)   
  
shopndrop85 - Thanks for the review, how's this chapter?  
  
Emily - Wow! Thanks gal, you reviewed all the chapters! Really sweet of you =) Hope you review this one too!   
  
TreeHugger - In truth I wrote this chapter write after the previous, just that my *ahem* editor took a certain *ahem* amount of time to edit it. In fact, she didn't have time to edit it in the end, but it's really not her fault... I reviewed in your fic that I wouldn't post but my editor advised me to post first, so here it is ;) I'm really glad you reviewed =) and you're welcome for the advert ;) May the stars shine upon you too!   
  
Jevvica - Next chapter: Gimli makes an appearance! =) Sorry for the wait... I had to put it these two chapters first... But I really appreciate all the times you've been reviewing my chapters... please review this too *beam*! Thank you!   
  
littlefish - You write absolutely lovely reviews! I always wait to hear from you, I never fail to be pleased *beam* Well, this chapter is longer and I hope you like it! I'm going to camp for the week and I'm running out of inspiration so pardon me if the next chapter may be long in coming as well... But please continue to review! Thanks!  
  
beckaroo - Well... Unless your fic is NC-17 or R, I will definitely review :), hope you post soon and hope you review this chapter too! =) 


	6. Chapter 5: Rivendell

Disclaimer: I'd love to own all of them, but I don't. Gladhên belongs to me though, that innocent kid ;) His name means "wood-child" literally, but I prefer to call him "Child of the Forest" =)  
  
Author's Note: Okay, finally onto the 'proper' story... Well, it will be a mixture of the movie and the book from now on, but I'll try my best to stick more to the book - only those movie parts that I kind of like then I shall put it in.  
I'm taking Arwen out of the parts where Glorfindel should rightly be in, because I think it was not quite fair to rip the poor prince's part out (not that I don't like Arwen, I like them both)  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Rivendell   
  
'Dwarves,' Legolas thought with distaste, as he watched a couple of stunted beings sauntering towards the gates of Rivendell, 'what are they doing here?'  
As his company from Mirkwood rode nearer, the last dwarf in line glanced up towards him and mimicked his thoughts. "Elves," he grunted, as though the word were a curse. The dwarf spat on the ground, rolled his eyes and strode away.   
Legolas' eyes narrowed. "Such uncouth beings." he muttered, "Why in the name of Valar were they created?"   
A young elf, Gladhên, frowned and made an attempt to spit back at the dwarf, but Legolas stopped him in time. "Gladhên," Legolas gave a slight shake of his head, "we will not trouble ourselves with an entirely undignified species."  
  
Legolas dismissed the other elves, stroking his horse's nose as he stood in thought. 'How am I going to answer to Estel? Or Mithrandir? How could I tell them, that I lost the trust they placed on me?'  
"Maer aduial, caun Legolas." A clear voice rang out from behind him. Legolas turned to see Glorfindel resting at the doorway, smiling at him. Legolas bowed, returning the greeting.   
"Lord Elrond invites you to join the others in his hall." The other prince spoke, gesturing towards the stable's exit. Legolas hesitated for an instant, before following Glorfindel out.   
  
"Legolas?" A deep resonant voice called out.   
Legolas froze. Very slowly, he turned around to face his good friend.  
"Aragorn..." Legolas started, his heart thumping against his chest, unsure whether he should explain Gollum's disappearance right there and then. "I - "  
Legolas didn't get any further than that, because the rugged ranger had embraced him in a tight hug.   
"Legolas, my friend, it's good to see you again." Aragorn smiled at the elf, his eyes speaking a thousand words. Legolas grinned back, genuinely glad to see the ranger once more, but he quickly sobered as he remembered his failed task.   
Legolas barely opened his mouth to speak, when Aragorn suddenly broke from the embrace, his hands clasping Legolas' shoulders, and his care-worn eyes were glittering with joy.   
"We parted from Rivendell, and we meet in Rivendell again." Legolas stared at the ranger awhile - Aragorn's mortal face had already creased with age, his laugh lines appearing as he grinned. Legolas gave a tight smile, but felt pained as he was once more reminded of Aragorn's mortality.  
"Arwen," Legolas said knowingly. Aragorn nodded, beaming in response at the mention of the Evenstar.   
"And now I am due to meet her," Estel said, half-apologetically.  
"Then be off with you now." Legolas smiled, grabbing the ranger by his shoulders and shoving him to the other direction. Finally those two blockheads are together, Legolas thought, grinning to himself.  
But even as Aragorn walked away, an uneasy feeling still remained, tugging at Legolas' conscience.  
  
As Legolas drew near the Hall of Elrond, he began to be aware of a soft strain of music played from an elven lute:   
  
ir daw danna  
am i dôr  
i calben êl  
o Eldamar  
sila ah pân  
ha claur   
ha aglar  
  
ir Fuin danna  
Um can  
ir pân thia pen  
helch heleg  
gar le ôl   
drega i faer   
heb le bronwe  
  
Legolas entered the hall, and abruptly the singing stopped.  
"A - "Gladhên's fingers paused on the lute strings, as he rose from his seat and bowed. Legolas' other elven companions followed suit.  
The other foreign elves then realised his status, and greeted him respectfully. Half-embarrassed, Legolas returned the greetings, and as he passed Gladhên he spoke to him in an undertone.   
"Really, Gladhên, did you need to make such a big fuss about this?" Legolas chided in a mock stern tone.   
Gladhên grew wide-eyed and quickly apologised, "I'm sorry, nîn caun, I didn't mean - "  
"It's all right, don't worry about it," Legolas immediately reassured the youth, giving him a disarming smile. Gladhên visibly relaxed, and with an encouraging nod from Legolas, continued his song.  
  
Legolas chuckled, and turned to find a seat when he was confronted by a small figure.  
"He still has a lot to learn, doesn't he?" the figure said, echoing Legolas' own sentiments.  
"Bilbo!" Legolas exclaimed, hurriedly kneeling down on one knee to hug his old friend. The two had met during the war waged against the Goblins, and had long since grown fond of one another.   
"Hello, son of Thranduil, how has the Elvenking been?"   
  
Both hobbit and elf conversed for a short while before Bilbo began to drift off in his own thoughts, mumbling some newly invented poetry. Legolas thought it best to leave him alone.   
Elrond and another halfling then entered the hall, and all rose to greet them. Legolas stared at the younger hobbit for an instant - the other foreign elves had been speaking of a halfling and a feast this night in his honour - this must have been the one they have spoken of. He then caught Elrond's eye, and Elrond nodded slightly to acknowledge Legolas' arrival.  
As the hobbit began to look around in awe, the elves resumed whatever they were doing, and Legolas began to browse the shelves of the Hall. The young halfling approached Bilbo, who was still "pondering over his verses" ("More like sleeping," Legolas chuckled.), and Elrond woke the elder hobbit up.   
  
After some time, an unnatural silence crept over the visitors of the Hall, and Legolas looked up from his book. As Legolas turned to look at the two hobbits, he was stunned by the look on Bilbo's face - it was one of nothing but pure greed. Legolas followed Bilbo's gaze to a small glittering object - a ring - that hung upon a chain around the younger hobbit's neck.   
All of a sudden, Legolas heard a stranger's voice, one so dark and ominous that it hurt the elf physically to hear it: "Ash nazg..."   
In that instant, Legolas knew and understood what evil was concentrated in the artefact that was now once more hidden from view by the shirt of the younger hobbit.   
Legolas backed away as Bilbo regained his composure, and laid his book down on a table. The elf quickly grabbed a goblet of wine, and slipped out of the Hall into the night.  
  
"The Mirkwood prince, I hear," a voice spat venomously behind Legolas. Legolas turned to look, tearing his gaze from the splendid view of Rivendell.  
"A dwarf, I see," Legolas stressed dryly, "with not much a title to speak of." Already troubled enough, Legolas ignored the dwarf and turned back to stare at the scenery as he took another gulp of the red wine.  
"Ha! So Mirkwood elves are still as rude and unbecoming as the years before." The dwarf shook his red beard a little and snorted, as he began to stride off.  
"Well, perhaps," Legolas' patience was growing thin, "But not as uncultured as a certain race who goes around spitting at others. Why don't you go away and find yourself a nice counterpart to spit at?" But the dwarf had already gone.   
Legolas gulped down the remaining liquid in his goblet and set it aside as he stared unseeing at the dark skies. He thought of the elves that went into Dol Guldur and never returned; of how the orcs had been grown increasingly daring in recent years; of how evil seemed to be manifesting itself...  
And he thought about Ôlion, and how he had died trying to defend a task that the prince of Mirkwood himself failed to complete.  
  
A new hymn had begun in the Hall of Elrond:  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chared palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!"  
  
Legolas buried his head in his hands as he shuddered, and remembered the ring bore by the young hobbit.   
  
"O Elbereth," he whispered, "help us all."   
  
  
Translations:  
Glorfindel's greeting - Good evening, prince Legolas   
  
Gladhên's song (really badly translated) -   
  
As night descends  
Upon the lands  
The elven star  
Of Eldamar  
Glows with all  
Its splendour  
Its grandeur  
  
When Darkness falls  
Depravity calls  
When all seems lost  
As cold as frost  
Hold your dreams  
Shun the wraith  
Keep your faith  
And -   
  
Elbereth's Hymn (really really badly translated) -   
  
And Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Glittering white, slanting, sparkling  
Glory of the stars of the high heavens!  
Having gazed afar to make   
The tree-woven of Middle-earth  
Faunuilos (?), I will sing  
On this side of the sea,   
Here on this side of the great sea  
________________________________________________________________  
Oh no. I think I'm in trouble. 1 entire month of not writing… Oh boy, I must have just succeeded in chasing away all my readers *sniff*   
I am awfully sorry... Writer's block has been clouding my mind for this chapter for a very long time, this chapter is awfully short and guilt has made me shun fanfiction.net for sometime... (Apologies especially to littlefish and TreeHugger, I know I haven't been reviewing your stories for sometime, I will soon!)   
  
The next chapter will be about the Council of Elrond and thus the Fellowship's adventures will truly begin... Once again I apologise for the lateness of the chapter, but sincerely hope that you guys (and gals :) will bear with my slow writing and continue to support me =) thanks all of you!   
  
Jevvica - Sorry! Not very much of Gimli yet, but a little... I don't really know if the readers will still like my story especially after that agonising lengthy writer's block I have gone through... Hope I haven't lost my touch *gulp*  
  
Gabrielle Lawson - Thank you so much for reviewing again! =) Hope you like this (eh, rather short) chapter and I hope you will continue to support me! Thanks! :)  
  
JastaElf - Hotel Dol Guldur? *grin* If that is the case, it must be a -3 star hotel =) Thank you for your wonderful review too *beam* and hope you continue supporting me heh  
  
Rogue Runaway - *ducks head* OK, I am awfully sorry to you too... You've been chasing me for another chapter ever since I posted the last one, and I have given you nothing till now. I'm so sorry... Hopefully I'm gonna garner more reviews now, though this chapter is super short.   
  
Littlefish - I've gotta apologise to you (and TreeHugger) the most. I haven't been reviewing your chapters, and I haven't been updating my own for so long... This chapter is mighty short, but I'm working on it, and I will be reviewing your chapters soon... I am awfully sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me. And continue to support me *hopeful grin*! Heheh  
  
TreeHugger - I'm awfully sorry, haven't been following your story either... =( And haven't updated for so long, instead made all of you wait for an entire month. I am so sorry... Hope you forgive me, and continue to support me - I will try my best to write more soon and I'll be reviewing your story soon as well (*gulp* I've missed lots of chapters haven't I *sheepish look*)... Sorry!  
  
Frigia - Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter is as cool as the rest! :)  
  
Jocelyn (the other one) - Yeah I wanted to do something about Legolas growing up too, but I thought better of it, since I often have writer's block and that is really shitty sometimes - at least for this one I have the book as reference you see heheh. Thanks for giving such a lovely review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Princess of sMirkwood-Mrs ArWe - Thanks for reviewing! =) Heh hope you like this chapter too!   
  
Matt - Eh, sorry, didn't quite get what you meant... what exactly is this "same thing" that happened to you? 


	7. Chapter 6: A Time To Take Counsel

Disclaimer: Still don't own any LOTR characters. Mourn for me, will ya? The other disclaimer is that I used a couple of the book's phrases as well as the movie's phrases. 

Also, here's a declaration that I cannot take much credit for this chapter since it follows quite a bit of the book, and the movie. In fact I cannot take much credit for the plot lines until after the War of the Ring, because my duty is to fill in the gaps as to what Legolas remembers about it. So don't sue me for plagiarism… 

Author's note: This is dreadful. I haven't written again for so long =P Sorry! I've been up to my neck in examinations. Just had two long series of them, one after another. Yeech. Not to mention writer's block. Another yeech. I guess I must have lost all my readers, again. *weep* 

This is a warning that this chapter may be a little dry… Because I had to put the Council in, and the Council speaks of many things of which I cannot stray from. But I promise that after this chapter I'll try my best to use much more of my own input, although I will stick to the plots of both the books and the movies, following our favourite Elf, of course =). 

Anyway, Rînloth is my own creation – the name means 'queen of flowers'.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: A Time To Take Counsel

Legolas entered the Square of Rivendell, and two of his trusted advisors from Mirkwood followed. The dwarves filed in from the other end of the Square, eyeing the elves disdainfully. One of the dwarves with a red curly beard – the one who had insulted Legolas the previous night – locked his eyes on Legolas with a baleful stare. 

Legolas returned an equally cold look before sitting down. 

Then the Rivendell elves came in, led by Erestor, one of the leading elves in Rivendell. A couple of humans strode in as well, followed by Aragorn, Galdor sent by Círdan of the Havens*, and Glorfindel the elf prince. 

The first council bell rang, and a few moments later Gandalf led Bilbo and the other younger halfling in, and the old wizard took a seat beside Legolas. After greeting the elf, he began introducing the members of the council to the hobbits. 

Legolas was startled to realise that Red Beard was none other than Gimli, the son of Gloín – _the _Gloín, one of the members of the dwarven party his father had imprisoned so long ago. + That made him understand why Red Beard was so venomous towards him. The elf felt a little guilty for his father's deeds, but he quickly shoved these nagging thoughts aside – they were _dwarves_, after all.

There was another introduction that raised Legolas' brows. The son of the Steward of Gondor, a proud stern-eyed man called Boromir, was seeking answers to a riddle that he had dreamt of.

Legolas was unsure what particularly this council had been called for, but he had had more haunting thoughts to ponder about during the night. Like his failed task, for instance, and that _ring_… 

The second bell rang, and Elrond sat upon the high chair and began to address the Council. 

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. There have been much evil tidings, and it is now time to make known our predicament – the peace over these few years has been but a guise, and it shall soon fade away. For the Shadow rises once more." A grim silence fell upon the Council, and Legolas bit his lip as he remembered how Ôlion died. Unconsciously, his fingers curled up into balled fists.

"You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth now stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Elrond then gestured towards the dwarves. "Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, come forth and voice your troubles."

Gloín rose from his seat and bowed.

"For a long time, the dwarves have sought to reclaim their forefathers' great Halls, and all the splendour of Moria. Alas! Too deeply have we delved, and awoke the nameless fear." 

Legolas shivered. He knew what the dwarf meant by "nameless fear". When he was younger his father had told him stories of a hideous and formidable monster of old, and he would have recurring nightmares of a large minotaur-like beast, a fiery whip in its hand – 

The elf shook his head lightly to try to dismiss that image and continued listening.

"… The Daín did not give leave to them, but Balin, Ori and Oín went to restore Moria. For the first two months, they sent us letters to say that all was fine, as well as some mithril samples. But after that…" A shadow flickered across the dwarf's eyes, and Gimli put a comforting hand on his father's arm. The older dwarf sighed and continued.

"We heard from them no longer. That was only the beginning of our troubles. One day, a rider dressed in raven robes came to the Lonely Mountain and sought for the Daín. In a chilling hiss, he said, 'The Lord Sauron seeks the dwarves' friendship. He has discovered that something called a _hobbit_ has stolen a ring, the least of rings, a trifle that Sauron fancies. To prove your friendship, he only requests that you must give information as to what hobbits are, as he has heard that a group of you has travelled with one of them before.'" 

In the corner of his eye, Legolas saw Bilbo turn a shade paler, and the younger hobbit shuddered.

"'In return he will give you rings of power, as he did to your sires of old.' All of us trembled then, but the Daín calmly told the Dark Rider, 'I say neither yea nor nay.'"

"Good for the Daín!" Gandalf whispered, giving a hint of a smile.

"The Dark Rider then hissed at the Daín, 'You must decide quickly, before winter falls.' 'My time is mine to spare,' returned the Daín. 'For now,' the Rider said, and rode away. Twice more he has come, and twice he has gone unanswered. The last time he comes will be only a few months from now."

"I was sent by the Daín to warn Bilbo of these tidings, and to query what is this ring, this trifle that Sauron fancies?"

Elrond looked thoughtful a moment, then rose from the high chair, as Gloín resumed his seat.

"Thank you, Gloín. I suppose I should begin this Tale of the Ring, though others will finish it, for in the Finding of the Ring I had little part in."

"It began with the forging of the great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; Seven to the Dwarf lords; and Nine Rings were gifted to the race of Men who desired power. For within these Rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master Ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all."

"One by one, free lands in Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom; they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. As we finally cornered Sauron, Elendil and Gil-galad charged forth." ~

"But the power of the Ring could not be undone. Sauron was still much too powerful for them. Elendil fell then, and his sword, Narsil, broke beneath him; Gil-galad was mortally wounded."

"It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of Elendil, took up his father's sword. Isildur swung the sword, and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. But as we took him to the brink of Mount Doom to throw the Ring in – Círdan, Gil-galad, and myself – we saw him hesitate, and he took the Ring for his own. Gil-galad died then, knowing that we had not completed the task the Last Alliance was set out to do." 

"For Sauron was defeated, but not vanquished; the foundations of Mordor damaged, but not destroyed; and the Ring was still in Middle-earth. There would never be another Alliance between Men and Elves again, for the Firstborn decrease, and the Númenoreans' blood becomes mingled with lesser men."

"There were once two great towers built in Gondor: Minas Ithil, the Tower of the Rising Moon, and Minas Anor, the Tower of the Setting Sun. But evil things awoke and overcame Minas Ithil, and it is now a place of darkness – it is now Minas Morgul. Minas Anor was renamed as Minas Tirith, and the people of Gondor fight on, but this last defence will soon fall if the people of Middle-Earth do not stand forth and fight."

Boromir then stood up, proud and tall. "First give me leave, Master Elrond, to speak of Gondor. I doubt that many people understand what burden will be laid upon them should Minas Tirith one day fail. Under my father Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, Minas Tirith has been constantly fighting the Enemy; if Gondor falls, the Darkness will be upon us all."

"There has been much more activity in Minas Morgul than there has been in past times. The people of Gondor had been cautious, but one day the enemy took us by surprise. We fought hard, but all of a sudden our enemies were overcome by madness, and we, were taken by fear. For a fell figure rode upon his dark steed, and we were thus forced to retreat beyond the last bridge between the two towers."

"Few stood against the darkness at that moment, to unmake the bridge before us – amongst them were my brother, myself, and two others. When the people behind us heard our names, they would give much praise – much praise, but little help. The bridge was finally broken, but much of our number was lost."

"Since then, a dream came oft to my brother, Faramir, and it once came to me. In the dream I fancied that darkness filled the eastern sky, but in the West a pale light lingered, and from there a voice spoke to me:

__

Seek for the Sword that was broken

In Imladris it dwells

There shall counsels be taken

Stronger than Morgul-spells

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand

For Isildur's Bane will waken

And the Halfling forth shall stand

I have thus come to Rivendell, to seek the answer to this riddle."

"Here is the Sword that was Broken!" Aragorn stood up, drawing his sword and holding it in two open palms. "It was the Sword of Elendil, which broke beneath him when he fell during the Last Alliance of Men and Elves."

Boromir looked as if he wanted to speak, but Elrond rose from his place.

"Boromir will now understand the remaining of his riddle. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond commanded. 

__

The ring! Legolas swallowed uneasily, his eyes widening as the young hobbit reluctantly got up from his seat. Frodo put the ring in the centre of the stone table.

"Tell us about your story now, Bilbo." Elrond said, turning to the hobbit. 

"I would gladly do so, Master Elrond, but it is growing late, and my stomach is starting to growl." Bilbo said, standing up.

Elrond smiled kindly at him and said, "The sooner you finish your tale, the sooner you will be refreshed."

The hobbit conceded and bowed, and began his account, not omitting a single riddle this time. + Legolas listened with great interest, for though his father had once told him about Bilbo, he knew the story was rather skewed in favour of the elves, and had always wanted to hear the true tale. 

Bilbo was just beginning to speak of his great Party, but Elrond put up a hand to stop him. "We shall leave stories of merry-making for later, Bilbo. For now, let Frodo continue the tale."

Frodo rose, albeit less willingly. But as he began to speak of the Dark Riders, and how they pursued him, Legolas was consumed by dark memories of his own. 

__

"Naneth_!" An elven child cried out from his hiding place, as the dark figures began circling the lady warrior. The dark figures turned to look at him, but to his horror he discovered that none of them had faces. _

"Go, Legolas!" Rînloth called to him in desperation, bidding him to leave. One of the shadows started to advance on the young prince, who was too afraid to move. 

"Oh no, you don't." The queen snarled and leapt to Legolas' defence. 

And then they were upon her.

Legolas could not remember much of his childhood – Thranduil had told him that after his mother died he went into a trance-like state for nearly two years, and when he became lucid again he had little memory of what had happened. 

Only sometimes, he would dream of the incident all over again, only to have it fade quickly away when he awoke. Centuries of life, though, had allowed Legolas to retain some of the memories from his dreams.

Legolas broke his reverie as he felt someone's eyes intent upon him. Aragorn looked worried, and Legolas realised that he must be betraying more pain than he thought. The elf gave a reassuring smile and shook his head lightly to tell the ranger that he was all right. 

Frodo had completed his tale, and now Boromir stood up once more. 

"It is strange that we should fear such a small artefact. If it wields such power, is it not Fate that has allowed us to be in possession of it? It is a gift – a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" Boromir looked at the Council and continued. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" 

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." Aragorn said, rising and staring at Boromir long and hard. "The One Ring answers to Sauron – it has no other master." 

Boromir turned to look at Aragorn, disdain evident in his eyes.

"And what, would a Ranger," Boromir sneered, "know of such a matter? And what gives you the right to hold the Sword of Elendil?"

Legolas leapt to his feet, annoyed.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." 

"Aragorn?" One of Boromir's brows shot up, as his lips curled in contempt. "This, is Isildur's heir?" 

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas' eyes narrowed at Boromir. 

Sensing that unwanted tension was building, Aragorn quickly stepped in. "_Havo dad, Legolas._" The ranger acknowledged his friend's concern, but gestured for the elf to be seated. 

"For my part, I forgive your doubt, Boromir. A world-worn and weary ranger would hardly seem kin to the majestic figures of Isildur and Elendil carved in the halls of Gondor. But I am Isildur's heir, and not Isildur himself." 

"I have had a hard and long life as a ranger, living in the wild of the North. If Minas Tirith is a stalwart tower against the Enemy, the rangers must have too, played a part. We have long protected Northern Middle-Earth, and if not for us, it would have fallen to darkness."

"And yet less thanks have we than you. Travellers scorn us, the simple folk scowl when they meet us. Yet if the simple folk are free from cares and worries, then simple they must be, and we must keep secret the tasks we carry out to protect them, even as the years pass and the grass grows."

"But the world is now changing. Isildur's Bane is found. The Doom of Men is at hand. The Sword that was Broken must be reforged. I will come to Minas Tirith." 

Galdor of the Havens now rose, and questioned the Council. 

"You say that Isildur's Bane is found. How can we know for sure, that this is the One Ring? And why, is Saruman the White not present? He is learned in the lore of Rings – he should be able to help us."

Gandalf gave a sad smile, as he began to speak. 

"I will answer both your questions, Galdor. I understand that for some, Gloín's tidings and Frodo's tale are not enough. Yet, it is a Ring. The Nine, the Nazgul have; the Seven, were taken or destroyed; and the Three are unfouled and hidden. These Rings, each have their proper gem, but not so the One, which was round and unadorned, to make it seem one of the lesser rings."

"Long ago had I consulted Saruman the Wise, and he beguiled me with his words, saying that the One Ring fell to the Sea, and was lost forever."

"But it was around this time, that I realised that Bilbo had a ring that possessed magical powers. As years passed, Bilbo did not seem to grow any older, save for his whitening hair, and I began to suspect that the ring, was not but a mere artefact of magic."

"Pursuing answers, I sought for the creature Gollum with the help of Aragorn. Long years we spent hunting him, but we did not find him. My worries increasingly grew, for so many questions were left unanswered. Saruman is learned in the lore of rings, but his information must have had a source. And whose hand did the Ring end up in after Sauron? Who else, but Isildur, himself?"

"With these queries in mind, I forsook the chase, and took to Gondor. I delved deeply into the ancient libraries of Minas Tirith, and I finally found the answers I sought."

"Isildur described the ring as neither small nor large, neither light nor heavy. He spoke of markings upon the ring, markings that could only be told by fire. When I met Frodo before he left the Shire, I threw this very ring into the hearth. Only then, were the baneful markings visible:

__

Ash nazg durbatulûk,

ash nazg gimbatul, 

ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul

Gandalf drew himself tall, and his voice grew menacing. A shadow seemed to pass over the sun, and the mortals trembled in fear, whilst the elves stopped their ears. 

But as he ended, he grew bent once more, and the darkness fleeted from the Council.

"None has ever dared to utter those words in the tongue of Mordor here." Elrond said, and the company breathed once more.

"And let us hope that they will never be uttered in Imladris again." Gandalf sighed, but continued. "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them. It was this One Ring, that granted the creature Gollum his unnatural life, and the desire for it consumed him. Aragorn alone continued the pursuit for Gollum, and as to what mortal dangers he had faced, I dare not guess."

"There is little to be said of the pursuit, save it being long and dreary. Gandalf and I had hunted his tracks till the borders of Mordor, where we dared not set foot in." Aragorn said, not noticing that Legolas was growing increasingly uneasy. "The Enemy had found Gollum first, and the creature was tormented for the whereabouts of the Ring."

"But not long after Gandalf rode to Gondor, had I discovered fresh tracks near the Dead Marshes. It led not to Mordor, but away from it. I followed its trail for a couple of days more, and finally caught it." 

"It will never love me, I fear, for the creature fought me every inch of the way. Gandalf and I had agreed to send it to the Elves of Mirkwood for safeguarding, for though it may be small, its mischief is great. But now that it is safely imprisoned, I am at ease." Aragorn turned to Legolas and smiled.

"Alas! Alas!" Legolas cried, and on his fair elvish face there was great distress. "The tidings I was sent to bear must now be told. I had not known how evil this news might seem to this Council until this day. The creature Gollum has escaped." 

"How be that the folk of Thranduil failed in their trust?" Aragorn cried, as a fleeting sense of betrayal flashed through his eyes. Guilt struck Legolas hard, and the elf dared not raise his eyes to meet the ranger's.

"Not through the lack of watchfulness," Legolas said, quietly. "But perhaps through over-kindliness. Gandalf told us to hope for its cure, so we had not the heart to keep it imprisoned in our dungeons." 

"You were less tender to me," Gloín said, his eyes alight, stirred by old memories in the dungeons of Thranduil's hall. Legolas did not argue, he had not the strength to – the look in Estel's eyes had drained the energy from him.

"Pray do not interrupt, my dear Gloín." Gandalf stepped in on Legolas' behalf. "If we were to bring up all the grievances between elves and dwarves, we might as well abandon this Council." 

Gloín grunted, but bowed and sat down, letting Legolas continue. 

"In days of fair weather we led Gollum to the woods, and he often liked to climb a high tree standing alone far from the others. We allowed him up to the highest branches, till he felt the free wind; but we always set a guard at the tree's foot."

"One day he refused to come down, and our guards had no mind to climb after him. They sat at the tree for a long while, but in that starless night the orcs came over the mountains, and battled with our party."

__

Ôlion, Legolas thought, visions of his bloodied friend lying under the Ûn-fêr flashing through his mind. The elf closed his eyes in pain.

"We fought hard, but we could not get to the guards in time. When the orcs left the guards were either taken or slain, and Gollum had escaped." Legolas opened his eyes once more, but they were bright with unshed tears. 

"That is ill news indeed." Gandalf said, but his tone was not an accusing one. "We shall all rue it bitterly, I fear. Gollum has escaped, but as of present we can do nothing about it. As for Galdor's second question about Saruman, I too bring some adverse news."

"At the end of June in the Shire I was greeted by Radagast the Brown¹, one of my order. He had a message for me from Saruman, and I was to meet the latter immediately and not tarry any longer. It was my biggest mistake to obey the message."

"'I have come to seek your advice, Saruman the White.' I said as I met him, but his title seemed to anger him."

"'Indeed, Gandalf the _Grey_!' he scoffed. 'Did Radagast the _Brown_ speak to you? Radagast the Bird-tamer? Radagast the Simpleton?' I was surprised by his sudden outburst, but as he moved towards me I realised that his white robes were no longer white, but woven of many colours, so that it changed as he walked, and bewildered the eye. 'I am no longer Saruman the White. I am now Saruman of Many Colours!'"

"'I liked white better.' I told him."

"'White!' he sneered. 'White cloth can be dyed, and the white page overwritten.' In his eyes grew a madness that I had not seen before. 'A new power is arising, Gandalf, and none of us will have the power to stop it. Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him. We must join with Sauron, my old friend.'" 

"'Then tell me, friend,' I stressed the last syllable, 'when did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for insanity?' He snarled at me and attacked." Gandalf sighed before continuing. "Alas, he was more powerful than I, and he disarmed me, then imprisoned me on the pinnacle of Orthanc."

"Imprisoned? You?" Frodo cried, unbelieving that there could be any stronger than Gandalf. 

"Yes, I." Gandalf gave a weary smile. "It was only by chance that a small moth came to me, and I bade it to bring a message to Gwahir +, King of the Eagles. Saruman came once more to me on the pinnacle to try to sway me, but I would not listen. It was also by chance and sheer luck that Gwahir came at this time, and I jumped off the pinnacle to safety."

"His treachery runs even deeper. By foul craft has Saruman crossed orcs with goblin-men. He is breeding an army that can walk in the day, and at great speeds. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

A disturbing silence settled upon the Council. At length, Elrond rose to speak.

"Our list of allies grow thin." Elrond spoke, gravely. "If Saruman has betrayed us, there are few to stand against both the powers Mordor and Isengard."

"Can we not ask help from Iarwain Ben-adar? His powers are strong." Erestor stood to ask. "And how about the Beornings?" ^

Elrond shook his head. "No. Tom Bombadil may have powers, but he will only protect the Old Forest, not further than that. The Beornings may be strong, but they too, will not be able to withstand both evils. But I will dispatch messengers to our remaining allies to warn them of Middle-Earth's danger."

"What of the Ring, then?" Gloín questioned. "The way I see it, we have only two choices: one is to hide the Ring, and never speak of it again; the other is to destroy it."

"Too long have all of us been living in fear of the Enemy. It is time to take a harder road." Elrond said. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Gimli got up, a broadaxe in hand, and brought it down swiftly upon the ring. Instead, the axe shattered, and the ring remained intact.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloín, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." 

"One of you here must do this."

"Do you think that it is so simple to walk into Mordor?" Boromir rose, indignant. "Its black gates are heavily guarded by orcs, wolves, and other dark creatures that see no light of day. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. How can it even be possible to penetrate such a perilous wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust? Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stood up, furious that this mortal should question men and elves greater than he is. "Have you heard _nothing_ Lord Elrond has said? This Council has spoke of all the dangers the Ring brings with it. The Ring _must be _destroyed!"

Gimli jumped up, an expression of scorn written on his face. "And I suppose that you are the one to do it?" The dwarf sneered at the elf, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Legolas turned to glare at the dwarf, an unnatural fury rising in his heart.

"And what then, if we fail?" Boromir continued to challenge the Council. "What happens when Sauron reclaims what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli spat, but his outburst surprised even himself. The elves sprang from their seats, enraged by Gimli's words. But Legolas sensed something amiss, and though he was ready to fight the insolent dwarf, he stood his ground and held the rest of the elves at bay.

Gimli, on the other hand, did not stop to ponder about his bizarre rage, for wrath was quickly blinding all from reason. 

"No one trusts an Elf!" Gimli growled.

"It's not as if dwarves are trustworthy themselves!" Gladhên yelled.

Aragorn pushed the Rivendell elves away from the angry dwarves, as he raised his voice above the commotion. "This is no time for fighting amongst ourselves!"

"What do you mean _ourselves_, those stunted beings – "

"As though dwarves would love to be one of your kind!"

"And our height is our own business!" 

"In other words, just mind your own business, _ranger_." Boromir sneered.

"_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

The crownless again shall be king. 

You will bow before him when he reclaims his throne!" Bilbo could stand it no longer. He joined in the arguments, defending Aragorn. 

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it!" Gandalf struggled to be heard in the crossfire.

"What's the matter, elf," Gimli scorned Legolas, "Not enough guts to fight?" 

Legolas' temper finally surfaced. "If you want a fight, I'd be glad to give you one!" The elven prince was nearly ready to strike a blow, when he finally heard a small voice call out to the Council, bringing the debate to a screeching halt.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor…" It was Frodo, the young hobbit who had spoken. "Although I do not know the way."

In that instant, all the elves, men and dwarves grew ashamed of themselves, that instead of coming together to solve their problem they had engaged in petty squabbles. And instead of one of them offering their help, the burden was now laid upon one of the small folk. 

Gandalf walked up to Frodo, and a melancholic smile touched his fatigued face. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours bear."

Aragorn then stood before the hobbit, greatly moved. "If by life or death I can protect you, I will." He knelt down before Frodo on one knee, and promised then, "You have my sword."

Legolas too, was deeply touched by the hobbit's courage. The elf moved to Aragorn's side, and pledged his loyalty as well. 

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe!" Gimli was inspired by Frodo's fortitude as well, but his motivation was enhanced by the wish to keep the elven prince in check. 

Boromir then walked towards the young hobbit, and said, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

It was then that Sam sprang out of the bushes (actually all the elves long knew that he was there, and Legolas was wondering whether he would show himself at all), and stood proudly beside Frodo. "Ha! Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" 

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, his stern eyes now twinkling.

"And we're going too!" cried Pippin and Merry, now coming out from behind the pillars.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry declared, but quickly sobered as he saw Gandalf pondering this possibility.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of... mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said, his face stubborn.

"I believe that that would rule you out, Peregrin Took." Gandalf muttered, but the hobbit took no notice. Elrond, however, heard the wizard, and agreed.

"My heart is against the youngest hobbit going," Elrond said, "for the journey will be long and arduous." A mournful expression immediately spread across Pippin's face, but it was an amusing one to see and Legolas almost laughed aloud.

But Gandalf unexpectedly contradicted himself. "However, it is better to trust to the love of friends in this dark times," Gandalf told the Elrond, "for even if you sent an elven lord Glorfindel in our company, his power holds no guarantee that we can cross the dark towers and fight the evil within. No, I would believe it wiser to put our faith in friendship."

Elrond sighed, but conceded. "Nine companions. So be it! From now on, you shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring. Seven days from now you must leave Rivendell, and in the meantime messengers will be sent to our allies." The Lord of Rivendell then turned his gaze on Aragorn. "Hand Narsil, the Sword of Elendil, to us, Estel. There are some prominent elven smiths amongst this Council. We will reforge it." 

Aragorn respectfully handed his forefather's blade over, as the Fellowship bowed before the elf lord, and retired for the day.

"Legolas! Wait up!" Aragorn quickly caught up with the long strides of his elven friend. But Legolas kept his head down and continued walking down the garden's path.

"Legolas!" The ranger moved in front of Legolas in an attempt to block the elf. The prince stopped short in his gait but did not look up.

"Look, Estel, I'm very sorry about losing Gollum, and I know I betrayed the trust of both Mithrandir and you…" Legolas trailed off for awhile, nearly choking at his memories. "But there's nothing I can do about it any longer, and – "

Aragorn cut him short. 

"Legolas." 

Legolas snapped his head up, surprised to hear not a trace of anger in his friend's voice. This time he caught Aragorn's gaze, and now the ranger's eyes held no sign of betrayal, only sorrow and regret.

Aragorn looked into the eyes of Legolas and spoke. "Legolas. _I _apologise. I didn't know what had happened, and I jumped to conclusions too quickly, and have thus led you to believe that we can trust you no longer. But I had spoken too hastily in the Council, my friend."

"You… still trust me, then?" Legolas asked hesitantly. 

The ranger's face creased with a confirmatory smile. "With my life. My outburst was a big mistake, Legolas." Aragorn placed a comforting hand on Legolas' arm. "I hope you can forgive me for that."

Legolas was glad for the touch, and smiled back. "There is nothing to forgive, Estel – the Council made me understand how ill my tidings were." \

"But I don't believe my words alone troubled you." 

The elf's eyes widened. Trust Aragorn to still know Legolas so well after all these years.

"Something else happened during Gollum's escape, isn't it?" 

"I'm sorry, my friend." Aragorn said quietly, Legolas by his side watching the stars. "I had no idea."

The elven prince shook his head lightly as he struggled to fight back the tears. "No one expected it to happen – much less would anyone guess that it had occurred. I'll be all right, Aragorn. Don't worry about me."

Aragorn gave an inward sigh. He clearly did not believe that Legolas would be "all right" any time soon – the loss of a dear friend takes heavy tolls on an elf. But the ranger knew that this was one wound that Legolas must heal on his own, and thus spoke no more. 

"After all," Legolas whispered, almost to himself, "there are so many more things to worry about now." And as he gazed to the heavens once more, he saw a star flicker.

And die.

Translations:

__

Naneth:Mother

__

Havo dad, Legolas: Those who have watched the movie would probably know that this means, "Sit down, Legolas."

* Círdan is the elf that sails people to the Havens, kind of like the guardian of the Havens

+ Read the Hobbit to know more about Bilbo, Gloín, the Daín and Gwahir! :)

~Elendil was a brave Númenorean King, father of Isildur, one of the forefathers of Aragorn; Gil-galad was an Elven King

¹Radagast the Brown is one the Maia – i.e. a wizard – as well. He is more learned in birds and beasts.

^Iarwain Ben-adar is none other than Tom Bombadil who is a strange person who lives in the woods near the Shire. His powers are indeed great, but he will not leave his homeland. The Beornings are the children of Beorn, the shapeshifter who lives near Mirkwood. For more information on Beorn read the Hobbit :)

\Well, just in case any one wonders, I wrote this before watching The Two Towers, and it just so happened that Legolas says the same thing as Aragorn, so don't blame me :)

________________________________________________________________

*sigh* This is awful! One whole month and only one chapter (albeit a rather lengthy one). I beseech my readers' forgiveness. Time has not been kindly to me these days. I'm also aware that this chapter does not exactly focus much on Legolas, but the Council is a pivotal point for all the characters and my duty is to fill in the story, so please bear with me. More action coming up I suppose. =) 

Argh. Somehow Word Documents turned to .html files look weird on spacing. 

And because of some gripes from my favourite editor (she's my only beta-reader anyway) I'm supposed to give her an honourable mention. There: "Honourable Mention to Rogue Runaway". That should do it. Any fics you guys/gals want beta-ed, go look for ROGUE RUNAWAY. This advert will cost you $100, my dear editor *beam* (my prices raise now and then, yeah? *wink*) 

Mew – Thanks for the lovely review! I'm glad that my writing is IC… I was quite afraid it would not be. Hope you'll continue to review, fellow dws member! =)

Rogue Runaway – How come you get to be the honorary member? Hmph. You should start writing too, editor, or Mew and I will keep pestering you. Thanks for reviewing anyway (though not much substance ;)) – it encourages me greatly. 

littlefish – *sheepish grin* I finished reading your Dark Horizons fic but because it was the last chapter I was lazy to review (slow internet connection :P) So I figured I would review it here instead, I hope you don't mind *grin* – I'm glad everything had a happy ending although I would have preferred Legolas to get a strike back at Malek. But on the whole it was a brilliant story and I'd like to congratulate you for it. I know you've started on another one, I'll be going to read it soon =) As for the review you gave me, I thank you greatly – your reviews are also always encouraging. I hope you'll like this chapter, albeit its length and a little bit of… uh… long-windedness. I think I just depreciated my story. ;)

Frigia – Thanks for coming back to review! Here's the next chapter… I'm sorry it took so long *sheepish look*

TreeHugger – May the stars shine upon you, too! Your reviews (together with my beta-reader's and littlefish's) are always such lovely ones to read and I always look forward to them. Thanks for your encouragement and compliments! I like Gladhen too, pity he isn't going on the journey though. I'm relieved to know that an elvish expert like you liked Gladhen's song! Phew! I was worried as to whether it would make sense or not. Thanks again!

Gimli der Zwerg – Glad you liked it! I'm not giving up, but it may take quite along time for new chapters, so I hope you don't mind. Just curious… What does Zwerg mean, anyway? =) 

mini scrim – Thanks for reviewing and your support! I have finally written another chapter! =)


End file.
